


The Dread Horseman of Hallow's End

by Dragomir



Series: What A Long, Strange Trip it's Been [2]
Category: Warcraft (2016), Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Hallow's End, M/M, The Dread Horseman of Hallow's End
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8325883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragomir/pseuds/Dragomir
Summary: Lothar gets into the spirit of Hallow's End.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A little prequel to Hallow's End.

Khadgar laughed as he watched Lothar chase some of the keep's children around, long black cloak flaring out behind him.

Of all the things he could have expected on Hallow's End, the Lord Commander of Stormwind's army dressing up to entertain the servant children in Stormwind keep had not been one of them. Still, Lothar was having fun and laughing.

The children shrieked and giggled as he chased after them, roaring and threatening to gobble them up like candy.

One of the braver children held up a wooden sword and whacked Lothar about the shins (and Khadgar suddenly understood why Lothar was wearing armor padding as part of his costume). That seemed to be the signal for the other children to stop running and attack the Dread Horseman of Hallow's End as well, because Lothar was suddenly buried under a pile of shrieking children.

Khadgar buried his laugh behind a cup of hot mulled wine as Lothar gave a very dramatic death scene and was defeated by the brave children who'd decided to stand up to the Dread Horseman.

The children ran off, carrying whatever candy they'd found in Lothar's pockets, chattering excitedly to each other.

Lothar pushed himself off the floor after the last of the children had disappeared, groaning as he hobbled over to Khadgar.

"Getting old?" Khadgar teased. Lothar smirked.

"I'd like to see you fight those little creatures on your own," the lord commander replied, leaning against Khadgar's wall. "And now I think it's time for the Dread Horseman of Hallow's End to claim a victory."

Khadgar laughed as Lothar began kissing his neck.

Hallow's End really was a good holiday.

**Author's Note:**

> Before anyone comments, I _know_ that it's the Headless Horseman. I figure, since this is before the Scourge appears, they'd have a slightly different figure. After the Scourge hits and we get Sir Thomas (the Headless Horseman), the story and character changes.


End file.
